Mysterion Vs Coon
by andy55
Summary: Coon is Up To his Dirty Tricks Again It is up to Mysterion to Stop Him but when a New Character Comes to the World of South Park All things Change.
1. Mysterion and Coon Talk

**A/N Hysterion was inspired by the episode the coon when mysterion appeared I thought what if i made a hero too.**

**….**

**Kenny McCormick walked into his room and saw Karen sitting on the bed Crying.**

**He told her Why are you crying im here for you whats wrong Karen?**

**She Looked At Kenny and Said That Bully started on me again and she beat me up cried Karen**

**That Bully Again Man this is Getting out of hand Kenny Said To Karen.**

**60 minutes later**

**Mysterion Appeared At Karen`s Window**

**Mysterion replied "Karen. Just relax because I'm sure it's your bed time."**

**Karen replied "Yes Mysterion and I saw Kyle Get beat up today."**

**Mysterion said "What Are you Certain Karen."**

**Karen then stated "Yes Kyle Got Beat up Severly by Eric Cart man."**

**Mysterion answered "I have to go now Karen."**

**Karen asked Can i Come with you Mysterion?**

**Mysterion Answered "I am Sorry Karen but i Have some business to attend to. **

**Mysterion Was Serious and then jokingly asked "is your brother Kenny treating you well?"**

**She nodded and Mysterion giggled again since she was clueless of his true identity.**

**Karen then said "my home life is so miserable."**

**Mysterion quickly pointed out "your parents and brothers love you. I know the alcohol from Kevin McCormick is unpleasant."**

**Karen stated "maybe I'd feel better if I started drinking beer."**

**Mysterion became angry.**

**"Karen NO"**

**Karen's eyes started to water and she answered "Okay Mysterion Will I See you Again?**

**."**

**Mysterion said "Yes you Will Karen I Will Always be here" he Then hugged her.**

**He went on to say "So I Will See you soon Karen"**

**Mysteion then Left the window and went off to his business while Karen Was Inside**

**Karen replied "He must be so Cool" and She Dozed off again to bed.**

**30 MINUTES LATER Mysterion Entered Eric Cart man`s House through his window**

**Mysterion asked Cart man Okay What is your problem Coon.**

**Cart man Responds "Why Do you Even Care About Kyle**

**Mysterion Responded "Kyle is My Damn Friend why would you beat him up?**

**Cart man laughed and Smirked at him.**

**Cart man went on to say "You should Know your Drug headed Father is a crack pot"**

**Mysterion Was Furious at what Cart man Said of His Parents**

**Mysterion said "Hey They are my Parents sure they may not be good but please leave them alone."**

**He Replied "Mysterion I am the Coon and I Know that your parents are worthless just like your poor when we knocked down Chaos remember"**

**Mysterion Replied "Chaos was doing what you asked him but he was evil to start with so leave Kyle Alone**

**Cart man went on to say "Fine i will See you at school tomorrow i am off to bed"**

**Cart man went to Sleep and Mysterion Left so he could sleep.**

**Episode (Coon and Mysterion Talk)**


	2. McCormick Meets Marsh

**The Next Day At Kenny`s Poor House**

**Oh your fucking retard give me back my smoke yelled out Ms McCormick**

**Why dont you suck my balls bitch yelled Stuart**

**Kenny was so Depressed he went out to his room seeing Karen Crying**

**...**

**Karen whats wrong asked Kenny**

**The parents keep fighting and bullies get worse at school isnt there anything we can do asked Karen**

**..**

**Karen if there was i would said Kenny**

**Kenny now without his hood on speaks open out to Karen**

**..**

**Daddy and Mummy will not stop this replied Karen**

**Karen i think you should know something that you cant tell anyone about okay replied Kenny**

**...**

**ah huh replied Karen who is crying**

**Kenny Quickly put his Mysterion costume on**

**...**

**Wait a minute your Mysterion wow my brother is my guardian angel replied Karen**

**Yes Karen I am Replied Mysterion**

**...**

**Will we ever be able to do anything about mum and dad replied Karen**

**Tears were dropping down her face**

**...**

**Kenny put his costume away and went to her aid.**

**Karen Please don`t cry we can get through this i have an idea lets leave this place come on were moving replied Kenny**

**...**

**Karen agreed with him and they started packing and the two went through the open window and ran off out of the house**

**where will we go Kenny asked Karen**

**...**

**Well I dont know but for now i will get us to a campsite which is all we can do said Kenny**

**Karen was cold as ice but Kenny gave her his spare orange hood clothing**

**...**

**Okay hopefully something can be done soon said Karen**

**Karen was sad after leaving with all the fights happening**

**...**

**Karen we will be fine lets get some sleep in the morning we will go off to school and figure out some more stuff okay said K****enny**

**Karen still a bit sad was cheered up by Kenny and was still ice cold but Kenny soon warmed her up as the both went to sleep**

**...**

**(The Next day)**

**Kenny and Karen Woke Up the next Morning and Kenny had food so they had bacon and eggs outside which filled them up**

**Thank you Kenny that was great i am now warmed up after been cold last night your the best brother a girl like me could have said Karen**

**...**

**She Smiled at him happily**

**Kenny and Karen got their bags packed with everything and had taken all food with them and went off to school**

**(Meanwhile at School)**

**...**

**So wonder where Kenny is Said Stan**

**I dont know Stan but he might turn up Replied Kyle**

**...**

**Suddenly a door Opened there was Karen and Kenny **

**but saw Kar****en in tears and Kenny trying to cheer her up**

**...**

**huh Whats going on asked Kyle**

**Something is wrong replied Stan**

**...**

**Cartman was quiet**

**Karen Karen are you okay said Kenny**

**...**

**Karen was not well after everything they went through**

**Principal Victoria came over to them**

**...**

**Is everything alright should i call your parents Kenny said Victoria**

**Kenny takes off his hood**

**...**

**Everyone in shock that he took it off**

**Do that and ill be the biggest bastard you know lady said Kenny**

**...**

**Kenny was furious at her until Mr Mackey came over to them**

**What seems to be the problem Kenny asked Mr Mackey**

**...**

**You send our parents here it will be the worst thing in your life said Kenny**

**Kenny`s New voice sounded different from what anyone heard before**

**...**

**Wow his voice has changed said Bebe**

**Kenny is something wrong asked Wendy**

**...**

**Wendy was worried about Kenny and more so Karen too**

**Wendy We just left our parents been camping out side for a day already replied Kenny]**

**...**

**huh oh my do you need somewhere to stay asked Wendy**

**Yes we do right Karen asked Kenny**

**...**

**Yes Kenny we do replied Karen**

**Karen was injured after last night**

**...**

**Craig Tucker Came over to assist Karen**

**Karen you and Kenny can come to my House my parents will not mind they are in hawaii on vacation so come over please said Craig**

**...**

**He was so Polite about it too**

**Karen and Kenny Looked at each other and agreed to stay at his house**

**Cart man came over**

**Now your ridicuolus like him Craig replied Cart man**

**...**

**for the first time ever Craig Had the Balls to confront Cart man and beat the living shit out of him leaving him dumbfounded with a buffed up eye and blood out of his nose**

**Everyone was in shock of Craig beating Cart man up**

**'''''''**

**Don`t ever insult me Cart man or next time you will not be so lucky replied Craig**

**Nice job Dude said Stan**

**...**

**Thank you Stan,Now lets go Home to my place replied Craig**

**talking to Kenny and Karen but suddenly something we would never see coming Karen went over to stan and kissed him on the cheek**

**...**

**Stan was shocked**

**...**

**whoa dude said Kyle**

** But then Stan Smiled like his in Love**

**...**

**Stan Stan Said Butters and Kyle **

**they tried to get his attention but Stan was in a trance**

**...**

**Stan Yelled Kyle**

**Stan got out of his Trance**

**...**

**oh sorry guys said Stan**

**I gotta go guys see ya said Stan**

**.**

**huh replied Kyle**

**Stan took off but Kyle followed him and Eric followed them**

**...**

**(At Craig`s House**

**Welcome to the tucker residence of south park said Craig**

**Nice said Kenny**

**...**

**He was finally happy to be in a safe house Karen was out the front where Stan and her were talking**

**Kenny came out and invited Stan inside**

**...**

**Before Kenny could do anything Karen and Stan went straight in the Bed room and Craig & Kenny rushed up their too and opened the door to see Stan with Karen showing Photo Albums of her recent past ****with the McCormick s**

**...**

**Kenny came in Silently and Joined them**

**I will Go do some stuff okay Kenny said Craig**

**...**

**Okay Craig said Kenny**

**Kenny Put his hood back on and the three looked at the album**

**they finally finish looking at it and Kenny leaves the room**

**...**

**Kenny goes down stair while Karen is in the room with Stan**

**so whats up asked Stan**

**...**

**Oh nothing Replied Karen**

**What was with that kiss you gave me i didn't chuck because you were not Wendy replied Stan**

**,...**

**Yes well I Well Kinda like you Stan A lot but do not tell Kenny please said Karen**

**But he might find out anyway.. Replied Stan**

**...**

**But before he could finish Karen gave him another kiss on the cheek**

**Stan went a shade pink**

**...**

**Karen Giggled**

**Okay Stan i will see you later Replied Karen**

**...**

**who went down stairs leaving Stan in an emotional state**

**Wow What a girl said Stan**

**...**

**I think i like her man i feel fuzzy said Stan**

**Stan goes to Kyle`s House**

**...**

**Kyle i have a problem said Stan**

**What is it dude asked Kyle**

**...**

**I think a girl has a crush on me and the worse thing is i dont puke on her said Stan**

**Who is it Dude asked Kyle**

**Kenny`s younger sister said Stan**

**...**

**really quickly he said it and Kyle`s jaw was wide open**

**What are you Kidding me yelled Kyle**

**no im serious dude said Stan.**

**...**

**That is terrible does kenny know asked Kyle**

**no she told me not to tell him said Stan**

**...**

**Stan he is going to find out said Kyle**

**I know Kyle well ill see you at school tomorrow see you said Stan**

**Kyle went to bed as did Stan at his house**

**(The next day at South park Elementary school)**

**...**

**Kenny wanted Stan at the back of the bus**

**Stan is it true asked Kenny**

**What asked Stan**

**You Like my sister and she likes you am i right, i am not angry about it said Kenny**

**Your not said Stan**

**Nope your fine as long as you treat her right i will be fine with it said Kenny**

**Kenny walked over to his usual seat next to butters while Stan went quiet the whole trip**

**...**

**They Finally arrived at school and Stan did not talk to anyone and went to the playground over to a bench**

**What do i do Asked Stan**

**Do i face the fact that Karen Likes me said Stan**

**But then Wendy Came ove****r**

**Stan i found out it is okay i am fine with it said Wendy**

**okay Wendy said Stan**

**...**

**Wendy Walked off Happily as Stan was still emotionally worried**

**Kyle came over to talk to Stan**

**...**

**Stan im your best friend you can tell me anything and i realize you like her a lot i can tell said Kyle**

**he knew first hand about Karen and him**

**...**

**Your right Kyle, Listen Kenny knows but she looks to young for me tho**

**Stan she is Nine now so she is old enough to date you know dude said Kyle**

**...**

**Stan smiled at him**

**Dude it is all cool you know she likes you its only a matter of time before it goes on with all this happening said Kyle**

**...**

**Now you okay to go to class said Kyle**

**Kyle looked at Stan in a happy mood**

**...**

**Kyle I Understand now and your right i shouldn't let this bother me she is just a girl so lets go to class said Stan**

**That`s the Spirit dude lets go said Kyle**

**...**

**They Both Went to Class**

**Okay were going to find the perimiter and then said Mr Garrison**

**...**

**But before he could do anymore he saw Stan just sitting there not touching anything**

**Stan its alright dude said Kyle**

**...**

**Kyle leave Stan Alone and whats wrong with him asked Mr Garrison**

**Mr Garrison I am Being his Best friend his in a emotional state now after**

**...**

** this girl has a crush on him and been kissed twice on the cheek by her said Kyle**

**What really who is it asked Mr Garrison**

**Kenny`s Sister Karen McCormick said Craig**

**Are you kidding me wow Stan what a pick said Mr Garrison who was happy for him**

**...**

**The lesson continued until Lunch time**

**(In the Cafeteria Everyone went to their table even cart man did to but Stan and Kyle went to speak with Chef)**

**...**

**Chef Stan would like some help asked Kyle**

**What with Children said Chef**

**...**

**This Girl has a crush on Stan named Karen McCormick said Kyle**

**Oh i see well Stan you got to play it cool okay said Chef**

**...**

**Yes Chef i understand said Stan **

**Both Kyle and Stan went over with Cart man and Kenny while they were eating**

**...**

**they finished there food and went to the playground but someone was behind Stan**

**Stan turned around**

**...**

**what the said Stan**

**he could not complete his words and got locked in a huge kiss from Karen and everyone was in shock even Kenny was dumbfounded**

**...**

**Whoa Dude said Stan**

**Stan was Amazed in excitement**

**..**

**Wow what a rush said Stan**

**Stan got even more happy every time**

**...**

**Stan i knew you would like that said Karen**

**Everyone was speechless as was Stan and Kenny**

**...**

**Stan Disappeared when the same bully came towards Karen and Kenny Realized who it was but before he could act a new hero emerged**

**How about you get away from her before you get hurt said Destrion**

**..**

**Who the Hell are you asked the bully**

**I am Destrion and wont take your crap you fucking retard said Destrion**

**...**

**He then Kicked the shit out of the bully**

**Try to attack her again and you wont just have me but Mysterion as well said Destrion**

**...**

**Kenny came over and knew who it was**

**Stan why did u do that whispered Kenny**

**...**

**Dude i knew something was going down said Destrion **

**Okay Thank you said Kenny**

**...**

**Destrion dissappears and Stan Emerges again**

**Kenny was just standing there and Karen smiled so did Stan too**

**..**

**End of Episode (McCormick Meets Marsh)**


	3. Back to Normal

**(The Next day At Craig`s House)**

**Karen hows it going asked Craig **

**Craig was happy today watching Karen**

**...**

**Oh i am fine Craig but where is my brother asked Karen**

**Oh kenny he is eating breakfast so yeah said Craig**

**...**

**Can i ask you something Craig asked Karen**

**Huh Yeah sure replied Craig**

**...**

**So have u ever seen Kyle around these parts asked Karen**

**ah yeah his mostly at school why asked Craig**

**..**

**Just wondering but now im going to meet my friends at school so lets go**

**(Craig & The McCormick s are on the bus)**

**So Butters anything much happening asked Craig**

**Gee Craig my mother said im not to do anything crazy today**

**..**

**Craig Laughed at him**

**Don`t worry Butters we wont do anything crazy replied Craig**

**.**

**Good That`s a relief replied butters**

**Yeah okay Butters said Craig**

**..**

**Craig was silent the whole trip and Karen went over to Kyle since Stan was sick at home**

**Oh hey Karen said Kyle**

**.**

**Hi Kyle hows it going asked Karen**

**I am Good so whats up asked Kyle**

**..**

**Um you know Stan right where is he today asked Karen**

**Um he is sick Karen not well today said Kyle**

**.**

**Oh my sorry to here that thanks for the information Kyle said Karen**

**Karen Hugged Kyle which Kyle was in shock with**

**...**

**Karen went and sat over with Kenny**

**you know you really need to calm down Karen said Kenny**

**..**

**I know Kenny replied Karen**

**She Finally Calmed down and didnt talk for the entire trip**

**.**

**They Finally Arrived at school**

**They Got off and Kyle was talking to Cart man for the first time without arguing about anything**

**Cart man i worried about Stan he is getting sicker and sicker what are we going to do asked Kyle**

**./**

**Well Kyle I don't know Stan has Issues but he will sort them out but as yours and Stan`s friend i say we should help him said Cart man**

**Thanks Cart man said Kyle**

**Kyle was now happy again**

**...**

**Kyle and Cart man went to school But when Mr Garrison started his class and Mr Mackey and Principal Victoria entered they saw Kyle and Cart man depressed **

**What seems to be the problem Kyle and Eric asked Mr Mackey**

**..**

**They Went to Mr Mackey`s Office**

**Our friend Stan is Unwell and its getting worse i know what is wrong said Kyle**

**And what would that be Kyle Asked Mr Mackey**

**...**

**He is having a crisis over Kenny`s sister who likes him said Cart man **

**Oh well then i see that said Mr Mackey**

**...**

**Out of nowhere in the office Stan Marsh Approached Mr Mackey**

**Stan what are you doing here asked Kyle**

**Yeah Dude said Cart man**

**...**

**I have come to class okay said Stan**

**..**

**They Went to Lunch since class was over**

**Stan Your Here said Karen**

**Who was about to come over**

**...**

**Stop Yelled Stan**

**Huh Said Karen**

**Karen your nice but your too young for me okay please dont get angry its just the way i feel said Stan**

**..**

**Okay Stan i understand we can go seperate ways but for old sake said Karen**

**What asked Stan**

**Karen grabbed Stan and locked him in a ticklish spot and Kissed him locking them together**

**..**

**Jesus Christ man said Kyle**

**Stan Smiled and walked off **

**Karen Giggled and ran off to her friends Leaving him stunned**

**..**

**But Suddenly Kenny and Stan Realized that Karen and Wendy Were in Trouble so Mysterion and Tool shed Came out to stop them**

**You Girls have money give it to me you class wimp**

**you little girls are all the same hand over the money**

**..**

**Suddenly a Mysterious Figure Showed up and Tool Shed`s New out fit with his White mask covering his eyes and red and white clothing figure appeared before them**

**.**

**Who the Hell is this i know you your mysterion but whos he asked The Girl Bully?**

**Someone you dont want to fucking mess with u bitch said Too.l Shed**

**.**

**I think you better leave Karen Alone if u know whats good for you thats unless you want another beat down said Mysterion **

**Bring it on you Bastard said The Boy Bully**

**..**

**Wendy you are now dead you little purple doll girl said the Bully Girl**

**She was about to get beaten up till Tool shed came out of nowhere beating her up and knocking her down**

**If You Ever touch Wendy Again i will personally kill you said Tool Shed**

**.**

**Why you Litte asshole said the Boy bully who couldnt move after getting knocked out by Mysterion**

**if you ever come near Karen McCormick it will be the last thing you do Karen McCormick is off limit make sure the whole school knows got it good said Mysterion\**

**Karen and Mysterion Left and Kenny and Karen Returned**

**...**

**Wendy and Tool Shed went away from all of it and went to a private base**

**Your super cool tool Shed said Wendy**

**She Was Happy for what Tool Shed did for her**

**..**

**I must go Wendy Stay Here said Tool Shed**

**Tool shed left and had taken his costume off and visited Wendy Again**

**Hey Stan arent you with Karen anymore asked Wendy**

**.;;**

**No I Broke up with her she is too young and so yeah said Stan**

**Stan i know who Tool shed is it is you i know that said Wendy**

**What how did u know asked Stan**

**...**

**Stan i know you said Wendy**

**Yeah i guess i am said Stan **

**Stan was Scratching the back of his head and was blushing**

**...**

**Your always the funny type Stan Said Wendy**

**she was laughing at him**

**Yeah after all that i am still a bit depressed said Stan**

**.**

**Stan said Wendy**

**What Wendy asked Stan**

**Out of nowhere she gave him the biggest hug she knows**

**..**

**Stan was locked in a hug and was Happy**

**Wendy let go and smiled but Stan Puked on her**

**Eww Barf that's just wrong but its just you anyway Stan said Wendy**

**She Laughed again**

**.**

**They Went back to the school with hands in their own pockets they both went to their friends**

**Okay Stan I Know she hugged you right your back with wendy asked Kyle**

**Um yeah i guess said Stan**

**Kyle Smiled while Stan turned around looking at Wendy she turned to look at him too and smiled**

**..**

**End of Episode (Back to Normal)**


	4. Stan has A Friend

**6 weeks Have past After The Summer Holidays But now its Sunday The Last day Before school)**

**Kyle Walks Over To Stan`s Room**

**Stan what are you doing asked Kyle**

**Kyle was smiling at himSt**

**Oh nothing just working on a home project replied Stan**

**Really thats cool oh and Cart man is being such a dick again said Kyle**

**Cart man is always like that Kyle i Learn to live with it replied Stan**

**...**

**Stan Was Studying Really Hard Before School Working on his Project plus Talking to Kyle**

**Well I Guess i better go Stan see ya said Kyle**

**...**

**Bye Kyle replied Stan**

**he then Continued on his Project**

**...**

**Meanwhile at the McCormick Residence **

**Mr McCormick and His Wife were arguing and Karen was getting yelled at too**

**But before it could continue Kenny Finally Had Enough**

**He Took His Hood Off**

**...**

**You guys always want to fight well I am Leaving Now said Kenny**

**He was angry like never before**

**Don`t Go Kenny Said His Parents and Karen**

**...**

**Kenny left without Clothes and went over to a nearby park not to far from where a little boy lived and he started Crying he was upset about the arguing**

**How Could They I Mean There suppose to be loving there treating me like crap said Kenny**

**Rain Started Pouring Down on him and everything else and a storm was brewing**

**Great now its Raining Said Kenny**

**...**

**Kenny was Still Crying and Upset That is Until a little Boy heard Kenny Crying**

**He was at his window looking at Kenny**

**Hey kid You wanna come inside asked the little boy**

**...**

**Kenny wiped his tears off**

**huh said Kenny**

**up Here kid u wanna come up to my room asked the Little Boy**

**Okay Replied Kenny**

**So Kenny went into his House and up to the boy`s room**

**...**

**Hello Kid I saw you crying said The little boy**

**My parent they were arguing said Kenny**

**I know Kenny I know said The Little Boy**

**He Tried Patting Kenny on the shoulder Cheering him up**

**...**

**Meanwhile Back At The McCormick s Kyle Arrived looking for Kenny but was told he left their house for good and Kyle was Shocked**

**I Wonder where he could be asked Kyle**

**So Kyle Left and saw a house he never had seen before and saw kenny up in the top window with another kid.**

**...**

**What another kid said Kyle**

**Kyle walked over to the door and knocked on it and The Kids Dad looked at Kyle**

**How May i Help you Kyle asked Mr Phoenix**

**..**

**huh how do u know my name asked Kyle**

**I have seen u in the school before replied Mr Phoenix**

**Anyway have u seen a kid in Orange asked Kyle**

**...**

**As a Matter a fact i have Kenny is Up Stairs with my Son who is going to School with you guys tomorrow said Mr Phoenix**

**What Said Kyle**

**Oh Yeah Stanley come down here said Mr Phoenix**

**...**

**What the Hell he has the same first name as Stan my friend said Kyle**

**Andy Phoenix and Kenny Come Downstairs **

**hey Kyle said Kenny**

**Yeah Hey Kenny So this is your Friend Andy Phoenix said Kyle**

**Yeah Hello Kyle Broflovski i hope i can be friends with you all said Andy**

**...**

**We will See dude said Kyle**

**okay i will see you tomorrow Kyle said Andy and Kenny**

**Okay Bye said Kyle**

**..**

**He Shut the door and went outside**

**How Weird this is strange well better get ready for school tomorrow said Kyle**

**He Now Went Home to Bed**

**...**

**The Next Day At the Bus Stop Cart man Kyle Stan and Kenny Were waiting for the bus and then 5 minutes later it turned up**

**They Got in The bus and sat down but Kyle was all silent until they got to school**

**..**

**They All Entered Mr Garrison`s Class**

**Everyone we have a new student today i hope you make him feel welcome said Mr Garrison**

**Cool a new Kid To Beat up Replied Stan and Cart man**

**..**

**Suddenly Kyle Got up With Rage and Looked at both Stan and Cart man **

**You Will Not pick on this Kid Stan you got that said Kyle**

**Especially if you want to leave said Hysterion**

**..**

**What The Hell Said Kyle and Kenny**

**Whoa who is that guy said Wendy and Stan**

**I am Really Andy Phoenix said Andy**

**..**

**Stan was in Shock about the new kid but still wanted to beat him up**

**But before too Long The Bell Rang and Only Stan and Andy Were in The Play Ground along with others.**

**,,,,,**

** I am still going to beat u up you bitch said Stan**

**huh You want to beat me up Responded Andy**

**Damn Right i Want to Andy Said Stan**

**...**

**I Should of Known this would happen I am New and A Retard to you guys said Andy**

**Butters,Cart man Kyle and Stan were speechless as was Kenny**

**What the said Stan**

**...**

**I Guess u better get it over with Stan I Wont Fight back said Andy**

**huh you wont replied Stan**

**Nope there is no point to it if you want to beat me up go for it said Andy**

**Dude stop it seriously said Stan**

**...**

**I am Being Serious do it Stan said Andy**

**I Just want to say one thing that is i hope we can be friends one day i know you will not fight me said Andy**

**Stan It Does not matter dude I Am Going away from you guys bye said Andy**

**...**

**Wendy Looked at Stan then Looked at Andy**

**Stan Then Walked over to Andy Before he goes**

**Wait Andy Yelled Stan**

**..**

**Everyone was in shock of Stan not Beating on Andy**

**Yes Stan replied Andy**

**..**

**don`t go said Stan**

**Andy Watched him**

**Stan I Really Want to be Friends with you said Andy**

**So do i Andy How about we Play Ball Said Stan**

**...**

**Okay Stan Lets do that said Andy**

**Kyle and The Rest of the people come over even Wendy**

**Hey Why are u hanging around the idiot Stan your pathetic said Cart man**

**Leave Stan Alone you No Good Fat Fucking Cartwheel Twin Dodo Bird Yelled Andy**

**Every single student in the school looked at Andy After he said That and Cart man was angry**

**..**

**After awhile they all Left and School Was Over but Stan and Andy Went to Stan`s House and Talked**

**Stan and Andy Entered His Room and Talked in Their**

**..**

**Sorry About that before said Stan**

**He Apoligized to Andy**

**Its Okay Stan I Understand**

**...**

**Suddenly a News Report came Up Showing the Coon with their old Nemesis ****_Cthulhu_**

**What Oh No Said Stan**

**Whats Wrong asked Andy**

**I Got to Go Gather Everyone Cthulhu is back I Gotta Help Them said Stan**

**Stan I Know About Coon and Friends I Will Join you to beat The Coon and His Friend Cthulhu.**

**...**

**But How Asked Stan**

**I Can beat him I Am A Immortal Like Kenny said Andy**

**Okay lets go then Hysterion said Stan**

**They Both Got Their Costume on as did Kyle and Kenny who went outside next to Andy and Stan**

**...**

**End Of Episode**


End file.
